Topical creams, ointments and pastes have been used for centuries to help alleviate skin conditions such as burns, infection and damage. Many products are also available to revitalize aging skin or reduce wrinkles.
Ageing skin can be particularly prone to damage and loss of elasticity. With aging, the outer skin layer (epidermis) thins, becomes more pale and translucent. Changes in the connective tissue reduce the skin's strength and elasticity. This is especially pronounced in sun-exposed areas (solar elastosis). Elastosis produces the leathery, weather-beaten appearance common to people who spend a large amount of time outdoors. With ageing, the blood vessels of the dermis become more fragile, leading to bruising, bleeding under the skin, cherry angiomas, and similar conditions. Sebaceous glands produce less oil with age, making it harder to keep the skin moist, resulting in dryness and itchiness. Aging skin also repairs itself more slowly than younger skin. Wound healing in aged skin is slower, which contributes to pressure ulcers and infections.
One recognised anti-ageing ingredient is honey bee venom, otherwise known as apitoxin. The honey bee venom is used in anti-wrinkle creams and masks, where it is considered to be a non-invasive face-lift and a more natural alternative to cosmetic procedures that involve injection of agents such as the Botulinum toxin. The active portion of the venom is a complex mixture of proteins, which causes local inflammation and acts as an anticoagulant. The venom is produced in the abdomen of worker bees from a mixture of acidic and basic secretions. The main component is melittin, which usually comprises about 52% of the venom peptides. Melittin is a strong anti-inflammatory agent and induces the production of cortisol in the body.
An aim of the invention is to provide an improved composition to alleviate the appearance of skin conditions such as skin ageing and skin damage. The composition may in particular be used for cosmetic application, to improve the appearance of the skin.